


What happens in the Avenger Group Chat...stays there.

by MaraWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: based on a post by Tumblr @incorrect-ironstrange. Peter Parker makes a comment regarding Tony Stark and Stephen Strange's relationship, causing Tony to confront Stephen...in the Avenger group chat (contains OC)





	What happens in the Avenger Group Chat...stays there.

TONY: Stephen what the fuck 

STEPHEN: What, Tony? 

TONY: You know how when we went out to eat yesterday and the waitress put the check in front of you? 

STEPHEN: Even though you paid for it, yes.

TONY: Well guess what Peter told me-

STEPHEN: What? 

TONY: That means your my top! Which is totally not true.

STEPHEN: I’m your what?

TONY: he says I’m the bottom! 

THOR: YOU HAVE A VERY GOOD BOTTOM TONY! 

TONY: Wait why is Thor getting in on this

STEVE: Well looks like a Science Bro doesn’t know how the technology works -Steven Rogers

STEPHEN: Steve, you don’t have to sign off after every text 

STEVE: Jarvis I mean vision programmed this feature I don’t know how to turn it off- Steven Rogers 

NATASHA: Lol! 

THOR: TONY YOU MUST BE PROUD OF YOUR BUTT FOR IT IS A GOOD BUTT

BRUCE: Thor that doesn’t mean what you think it means 

THOR: WHAT DOES IT MEAN

NATASHA: It means that she thought Stephen was the male in the situation

THOR: BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH MALES DID SOMETHING CHANGE SIRI STOP MAKING THE LETTERS BIG

STEPHEN: Oh my god this thread keeps getting better and better 

STEVE: So if Stephen is the Male what makes Pepper- Steven Rogers 

STEPHEN: I guess Pepper likes being on top ;p 

THOR: NAUGHTY NAUGHTY GOOD SIR

TONY: No! Stop! Well, not every time. 

NATASHA: Literally lol’ing right now.

CLINT: I was bathing Nathaniel and this is what I miss, ugh! 

NATASHA: adorkable. Can’t wait for the wedding.

THOR: THERE IS A WEDDING I WILL WANT TO COME 

STEPHEN: Yes Thor, you can wear a dress and flowers in your hair.

THOR: IT WILL BE LIKE IM IN ASGARD AGAIN

TONY: No one is getting married!! 

PEPPER: excuse me? 

STEVE: Dang. Was really hoping I would get a dance- Steven Rogers

STEPHEN: You know Peter was probably just messing with you, right? He is, after all, a thirteen-year-old kid 

BRUCE: Give him some credit I think he’s seventeen 

THOR: I THOUGHT HE WAS FIFTEEN!

NATASHA: Geez Tony how old is this kid? 

THOR: HES A GROWING BOY THAT'S FOR SURE!

CLINT: You know what’s funny, is if you’re a bottom that means- 

NATASHA: Bo must be Peter’s top lol 

THOR: THAT IS VERY TRUE! 

TONY: The fuck you just say about my daughter? 

BRUCE: Uh you didn’t know, about Bo and uh-

TONY: WHO BANNER WHO

BRUCE: Peter! She’s been hanging with Peter a lot. In her room. Sometimes after hours-

PEPPER: Tony, relax. She’s almost an adult. I already gave her the sex talk and some um, protection and I told her I would prefer her to do it here if she was to do it. I just didn’t think she and Peter were THAT serious but now that I think about it- 

THOR: SHE IS TURNING HIM INTO A MAN! 

STEPHEN: Thor no! 

PEPPER: guys I’m sitting next to Tony and his face has changed like all the colours please don’t have a heart attack! 

TONY: Brb.

WANDA: I turn off notifications for the movie and this is what happens? 

VISION: It is my understanding that perhaps this was a conversation we shouldn’t have missed for that movie. 

BO: Guys why is my dad yelling about the no pants dance to Peter? 

NATASHA: Well we sorta told him that you and Peter were doing that. 

BO: Ew! no! I mean, well...

STEVEN: Well look at the time time to leave- Steven Rogers 

THOR: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED! 

STEPHEN: I’ll explain when you’re older 

THOR: IM OVER A THOUSAND YEARS   
OLD DO YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW HOW SEX WORKS

BRUCE: Oh boy.


End file.
